Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display technology. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a pixel structure and a method for driving the same.
Description of Related Art
For a display constituted by light-emitting diodes (LEDs), the heat quantity causing the temperature change of the display mostly comes from the interior of the display. In greater detail, the heat quantity emitted from the LEDs themselves is a main cause for the temperature rise of the display. Once the display temperature rises, the luminous efficiency of the LEDs inside the display is seriously impacted.
For the forgoing reasons, there is a need to solve the above-mentioned problems by providing a pixel structure and a method for driving the same.